Alusia (Creation)
Alusia Role: Soldier/Controller Size/Type: Medium Outsider (divine) Hit Points: 40d12+360 x4 (2,480) Initiative: +9 Speed: 30 ft./fly 30 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 59 (+9 dex, +12 mithril chainmail, +18 natural, +10 deflection) touch 29, flat footed 50 Base Attack/Grapple: +30/+41 Attack: Pwnage Quill +55/+50 melee (2d6+34 and 10 force, 17-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Damnation, Bash, Unmake, Fire Burst, Rain of Fire, Godport, Divine Retreat Special Qualities: immune to fire, resist force, cold, and lightning 50, spell immunity 1-9, damage reduction 20/epic, fast healing 50, regeneration/divine Saves: Fort +41, Ref +29, Will +42 Abilities: Str 32, Con 28, Dex 28, Int 32, Wis 30, Cha 30 Skills: Perception +52, Search +53, Craft (anything) +54, Concentrate +51, Knowledge (history, arcana, religion, and the planes) +53, Athletics +54, Acrobatics +43, Sense Motive +50, Persuasion +40, Deception +30 Feats: Weapon Focus (greatsword), Greater Weapon Focus (greatsword), Epic Weapon Focus (great sword), Weapon Specialization (greatsword), Greater Weapon Specialization (greatsword), Epic Weapon Specialization (greatsword), Improved Critical (I’ll bet you can figure out which weapon), Power Attack, Combat Expertise, Improved Sunder, Combat Reflexes, Ability Focus (bash, unmake, fire burst, rain of fire) Environment: Lux Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 43 (solo) Treasure: Creation Alignment: Lawful neutral (good tendencies) Damnation (Ex): Once per encounter, Alusia can designate a single enemy to be the target of divine vengeance. For the rest of the battle, Alusia gains a +5 bonus to attack and damage rolls against that target. Bash (Ex): As a free action, Alusia can charge her blade with unstoppable kinetic force. Anyone she hits during that round is sent flying 2d4x10 feet backwards, regardless of size, unless they succeed at a fortitude save (DC 48). This ability recharges on a roll of 1 or 2. The save DC is strength based. Unmake (Su): Once per encounter, Alusia can make a single attack, imbued with the power of creation and destruction itself, against one target. If she hits, she automatically crits, and that enemy is banished from the spacetime continuum. Every round after being unmade, the target can attempt a will save (DC 47) to reappear in the same spot he vanished from. If he has not restored himself by the end of three rounds, he is permanently destroyed. The save DC is charisma based. Fire Burst (Su): Alusia can make a single attack, imbued with the essence of fire. If she hits, she deals an additional 50 points of fire damage to the target, as well as all other enemies adjacent to him, unless they succeed at a reflex save (DC 47). The central target still takes half damage if he saves, but the others take none. This ability recharges on a roll of 3 or 4. The save DC is charisma based. Rain of Fire (Su): Alusia can cause flaming meteors to fall from the sky, even indoors. She can summon up to three meteors each round. Each meteor covers a 10x10 foot area, can be summoned anywhere within 120 feet, and cannot overlap with another meteor’s blast radius. Each meteor deals 20d10 damage (half normal, half fire) to all within its area, and stuns them for one round. A reflex save (DC 47) halves the damage, and reduces the stun to a daze. This ability recharges on a roll of 1 or 2. The save DC is charisma based. Godport (Su): Alusia can teleport to the location of any other god in Creation. Divine Retreat (Su): Alusia can return to her home in Lux as a swift action. Category:OC GodsCategory:Gods